taboo (Irina Jelavic X Nagisa Shiota)
by Shadowanon
Summary: Nagisa is being called by Irina to stay at the end of every lesson for "training" which progressively gets more intense as it goes on
1. Chapter 1

Today was a standard day for class E with the last lesson of the day being English. Bitch-Sensei enforces her usual punishment but no one in the class is brought to the front as the class is learning quite quick and well. Class is dismissed by a bell and everyone stands up packing up "Nagisa, stay behind please" Bitch-Sensei says winking at him, Nagisa is confused as he thinks hes doing ok in class.

Everyone leaves except nagisa and Bitch-Sensei with Nagisa standing by her desk "yes sensei?" Nagisa asks "I wanted to know if you have any more notes on Koro-Sensei that you haven told me?" she says with a smirk, Nagisa leans back a small bit "miss Jelavic I've already told you everything I have" he states "come on Nagisa, its been a while and I know your smart and you would keep the best stuff to yourself" Bitch-Sensei says leaning over the table to get closer to Nagisa "please Nagisa" Irina says licking her lips. Nagisa wasn't shocked by her actions as this wasn't the first time it happened, with that said Nagisa was slightly taken by her actions and how she looks but stood strong "miss Jelavic, I swear that I've told you everything I know!" He stated with determination. Irina pulls him in by the back of his head in for a french kiss, Nagisa is suddenly shocked by Irina's actions.

10 hit points

Irina kept her eyes open and stared into Nagisa's eyes, she was determined to hear what she wanted to hear.

Nagisa grabbed Irina's jacket and to try and push her away but he was enjoying it in a strange way, to say Irina was attractive to him would be an understatement but he had to professional at this moment.

20 hit points

Nagisa loosened his grip on Bitch-Sensei but still kept his hands on her, he knew this wouldn't end well for him if he said nothing so he tried to quickly think of something to say about Koro-Senesi whether it was real or not, in his moment of bliss and stress Nagisa was quickly forgetting to breathe.

Bitch-Sensei thought it would come to this as in the past Nagisa did keep things from her and her plan of smothering him in her large breast didn't work as well as she thought, she was surprised that his hands were still on her, most men she did this too would start to go limp already and Nagisa was no exception to that rule when they first met.

30 hit points

Nagisa closed his eyes as the life in his body was thrown away for joy from the situation, he came up with an answer so the bitch would be somewhat happy after this, Koro-Sensei shed his skin and when he does hes completely vulnerable, he couldn't remember if that was true or not he just had to keep it in mind.

Irina saw Nagisa's eyes close so she knew he was nearly done but his arms were still supporting him up by her desk, she didn't normally enjoy doing this technique and just saw it as business but felt a little something from this, but didn't know why.

40 hit points

Nagisa starts to fall landing his face right in between Bitch-Sensei's large chest, his head is rolled over to the right by Irina "Koro-Sensei shed his skin and when he does hes completely vulnerable" he says trying to take in as much air as physically possible and blushing. "Good boy" she says seductively, not letting go of him shes impressed at how long he lasted, she looked down seeing him with his cheeks all red, she thought he was quite cute.

Nagisa takes a huge gasp of air through his mouth as he stands up before noticing miss Jelavic standing in front of him, he expects the worse from the hitwoman thinking what he said was a lie. Irina steps closer to him her high heals making a noticeable sound on the wooden floorboards, Nagisa leans back as she comes closer, Irina leans over Nagisa a small bit "thank you Nagisa" she says and gives him a light kiss on the mouth "I'l see you tomorrow" she says while leaving the door winking at him. Nagisa was surprised by almost everything that happened especially the last part, why did miss Jelavic stay behind to see him come to when she didn't do that before, why did she give him that kiss at the end. Nagisa looks at the time and realises he hasn't been here that long, he checks his phone to see a message from Karma that he had to start going home without him so Nagisa would be walking home alone, he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Irina had her eyes on Nagisa throughout the entire lesson, the boy had become a big interest to her after yesterday. She was impressed by how resilient he is especially for his age, only 16 and how he dresses looking more feminine then most of the girls. As the bell rang and the class started to leave Nagisa stayed at his desk writing in his notebook, as he gets up to leave Bitch-Sensei grabs him by the arm and pulls him for a kiss.

Nagisa is so confused he does nothing and let Irina have her way with him.

Irina wanted to see how long he could last, she had it on her mind all day, she was hoping that Nagisa would have got something wrong during the lesson so she could "punish" him.

10 hit points

Irina was in the moment, while this was because she wanted to see how long Nagisa would last she started to enjoy it more then she thought.

Nagisa didn't know what to think, he was just attacked but he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. If she wanted something from him he didn't have anything.

20 hit points

Irina is enjoying this a bit too much. she sees Nagisa's arms start to fall, she closes her eyes with bliss on her mind as well as impending victory.

Nagisa was starting to lose with his arms going limp and blood rushing to his cheeks,he saw Irina close her eyes which surprised him more then the attack.

30 hit points

Nagisa knew it would be long till he was done, but he could take Irina caring more about this kiss as something of a victory.

Irina could feel that Nagisa was going down soon, it seemed that she was wrong about Nagisa and he hadn't got better, it was a shame that it had to end soon.

40 hit points

Irina lets Nagisa go with a smile in her face, as she opens her eyes she is surprised to see Nagisa is still standing. Most men would fall flat on the ground, she was nice enough to Nagisa to let him fall into her breast. As Nagisa came back to her senses he see miss Jelavic standing over him with a happy expression "amazing work Nagisa, your really impressing me" she says with blush still in her cheeks. Irina puts a finger over Nagisa's lips and slowly moves it down to his chest and gives him a passionate kiss. Nagisa is speechless, Irina walks out the room slowly with Nagisa following her every move, Irina blows him a kiss just before leaving the room. Nagisa doesn't move for a minute before needing to go to the bathroom. As Nagisa washes up he can still smell miss Jelavic's perfume and sees some of her lipstick on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa kept expecting Irina to strike at him sometime today whatever it was for, he was on edge all day especially during English class. Irina did seem to focus on Nagisa for a lot of the day with her always asking him first every time but Nagisa answered correctly to all the questions, miss Jelavic didn't seem annoyed that she couldn't have her way. As the bell rang Nagisa starts to walk to the door rather slowly being the last person out the door, he looked back and saw miss Jelavic writing something down with a smile on her face, Nagisa decided to strike. Irin hears something and turns her chair to see what it is, Nagisa strikes her lips like a snake attacking its prey.

Irina is shocked, it had been a long time since she had her own move used on her and she didn't think the innocent looking Nagisa would do this.

Nagisa was in control, he looked into Irina's eyes seeing that she wasn't expecting what he done, "I guess she's teaching me well" he thought to himself.

10 hit points

The shock Irina had went to enjoyment as she started to feel bliss from the situation, it feel nice for her not to have to take the first move as she had to do with almost all of her targets and some of her partners. she was more then impressed that all this came from someone she taught.

Nagisa grabs Irina by the waist and the back of the head leaning in coming closer to her, Nagisa first thought he was in over his head but seemed to be doing better then he thought he would especially against a woman like his Sensei.

20 hit points

Irina eyes close without even thinking about it, everything about the situation made her weaker then usual enjoying the moment staring to blush.

Nagisa sees Irina close her eyes, he takes that as a victory and continues his attack on his teacher, their tongues swirl in each others mouths clashing again and again.

30 hit points

Irina is starting to fall back but is far from passing out, she could only think how good this felt as they continue to fight with their tongues, she felt Nagisas hand in her hair with him pulling it slightly, she like how he balanced being rough and loving.

Nagisa closed his eyes knowing it wouldnt be long till he gave up, he knew going in he wasnt going to be as effective at it as miss Jelavic but this was at least a good way to get some practice in, his face started to go red as he separated from Irina

35 hit points

Irina opens her eyes and leans forward amazed at how Nagisa controlled the situation, she sees Nagisa grabbing his bag about to leave, Nagisa looks at Irina who looks impressed "you should at least say bye to your lady Nagisa" she says seductively which Nagisa sees as something of a joke, especially coming from her who literally murdered her lovers in cold blood "but I must say you are better then most" she says before blowing a kiss at Nagisa which he cathes and walks out.


	4. Chapter 4

its valentines day, Irina has an appropriate lesson planned. The class all sit at their desks not quieting down. Miss Vitch slammed her hands down on the desk "alright, im gonna teach you one of the most useful English phrases" she turned around and wrote three things on the chalkboard. "Nagisa" she says without even thinking or turning around shocking the boy "say whats on the board" Miss Vitch says with a smile on her face getting slowly closer to him. Nagisa looked at he board "I rove you" his native Japanese tongue pronounces, Bitch-Sensei is now by his desk and leans in for a quick kiss.

5 hit points

After pulling away from him slightly she looks him in the eye "remember what we learned about L and R's" she says softly that only the two of them and the few around them could really hear. Nagisa looks at the board then urns his head to look at Irina "I love you" he says going slightly red "good, now finish it off" Bitch-Sensei says happily. Nagisa looks up at first not sure what she means, Irina winks at Nagisa and he thinks he now gets what she means "I love you Miss Vitch" he says looking up at the foreign beauty, Bitch-Sensei leans back in for another quick kiss, Nagisa starts falling back in his chair slightly going even more red.

10 hit points

"Try again" she says close to him. Nagisa didn't break his gaze from his teacher "I love you Irina" he says to her "ahh" Irina says before leaning in to give Nagisa his reward. The two shared a passionate kiss, Irina didn't take much joy from the ones she gave the other students but this was different, maybe it was because of the situation, maybe it was because of the previous times the twos lips met but Irina was into this kiss more then any she gave recently. Nagisa was surprised she wasn't going for her "kiss of death", she wasn't using her tongue at all which was rare for Miss Vitch, he was enjoying the moment as much as Irina not caring about what was around the two of them. Karasuma passes by the classroom and sees the two being closer then ususal, he knew that Irina did this to her students and Nagisa most likely had some information on Koro-Sensei that she wanted so he passed by not thinking much of it. Nagisa put his arms around Irina's back as she put her hands around his head.

Irina and Nagisa start to separate from each other, Nagisas arm go back with him. Just before they fully separate Nagisa's hands goes over Bitch-Sensei's tits Nagisa's eyes jolt open, Irina's eyes open at halves. Nagisa thinks he's as good as dead for doing that. Irina looks at Nagisa and smiles "Nagisa stand behind my desk" miss Vitch says. Nagisa is a little confused but obliges his teachers demand. Nagisa stands behind the desk with the chalk board behind him, Bitch-Sensei walks to the other side of the desk with her students behind her. Irina unbuttons her jacket and the top two buttons of her dress shirt. Bitch-Sensei walks to Nagisa's side of the desk, Nagisa takes a step back to make room for the two of them. Irina pulls down her dress shirt to let her tits bounce out, Nagisa's face almost turns completely red. Irina makes sure none of her other students see what shes doing, this was for Nagisa's eyes only. Bitch-Sensei takes Nagisa's left hand and placed it on her shoulder, she directed Nagisa's hand to push her bra strap off, her bra fell to floor and her bare breasts were right in his face. Nagisa stared at his teachers tits in awe, they are massive, he would sometimes find himself just staring at them in class and now they were in front of him, he didn't know what to do with them as he was in front of his class. Bitch-Sensei grabbed Nagisa's head and pulls him into her chest, Nagisa wasn't focused on breathing and on enjoying himself being in her boobs, he had been drawn into Bitch-Sensei's breasts before but this was different.

Irina lets go of Nagisa, she sees him red in the face and smiling from enjoyment, she smiles seeing him like that. Nagisa snaps back to real life and was about to walk to his desk but sees Irina's bra on the floor and bends down to get it for her. Irina thinks what Nagisa is doing is cute, she takes the bra from Nagisa and motions for him to return to his desk. As Nagisa walks back to his place the faces of his classmates vary from jealous and disgusted except for Karma and Rio who are more on Nagisa's side jokingly smiling at him. Miss Vitch buttons herself up fully and turns to her class "Nagisa" she says getting his attention "you owe me" she says winking at him, at that point over half the boys in the class stand up and start to undo their belts, they stop when they realise that Bitch-Sensei, Nagisa and all the girls in the class are pointing guns at them and they all sit down.

Class comes to an end. Nagisa stands up from his desk "I think Bitch-Sensei likes you" Karma says placing his hand on Nagisa's shoulder making him jump "eh, why do you say that?" Nagisa asks "think about it, she usually knocks others out with one round but for you she wants to make it last and have several times with you" Karma explains. Nagisa thought about it, Miss Vitch seemed to be nicer to him then the other students, while it started a a way to get information she seemed to have some form of friendliness towards him. He also remembered the recent incidents after lessons to see how Nagisa has progressed in his durability against her. Maybe Karma was right, like a lot of the time. As the two left the room Nagisa looked back at his teacher, she sees him taking a peek at her and blows him a kiss quickly, Nagisa finds himself smiling at this before starting to walk home.


	5. Chapter B1

Based on Koro-Sensei quest episode 3 but with a different ending

After Nagisa and Karma were thrown out of the witches tower they realise they may not be equipped for the task at hand, they discuss anything that could help them stop the witch no matter how simple it seemed. While walking through a market Karma notices a strange looking heart shaped necklace from a vendor with a lot of different looking items from what everyone else was selling. "This necklace will stop you from being charmed so easily" Nagisa and Karma look over it "you think it will work?" Nagisa asks "what other options do we have" Karma answers. The two give all the money they have to pay for the necklace, when they are given it a small book comes along with it "apparently this thing does a lot, it can stop you from being seduced and show when your in love, it can even increase how much an individual love you" Karma explains to Nagisa "how do we get it to do what we need it to do?" Nagisa asks "hmm .. if your in love the heart will glow .. ah, just resist and it should amplify your will to not fall" Karma explains. "so which one of us is doing this?" Nagisa asks feeling like he knows the answer "you would last longer then me" Karma explains "that's what I thought" Nagisa says dissapointed. Before they return to the tower Nagisa hides the necklace under his clothes. "Will this work?" Karma asks "lets hope so" Nagisa says unsure what will happen.

As they enter the bottom floor a horde of there former allies are ready to charge the two of them. "I've come to offer myself to the beautiful witch" Nagisa says to them before they start charging. Nagisa and Karma are ready to try and dodge anything they do before stopping in midair, the boys move making a way for the two heroes. As they reach the top floor a path was made to Irina surrounded by subjects. "What is it your here for, hero?" she ask confidently "I'm here to offer myself to you, my mistress" Irina like the sound of that "a subservient subject, I like you" both Irina and Nagisa start smiling, Karma is slightly creeped out by the situation and the girls trapped in a big bird cage cant believe what their hearing "is there anything you would like, my favourite subject?" she asks seductively leaning forward to show herself more to Nagisa "one kiss is all I ask" Nagisa proposes "your request is granted." Irina leans back and puts her arms out "come to me cutie" the lady says, Nagisa begins to move closer to her, Karma moves slightly forward and the witches subjects block his path "only him" her subjects say in unison. As Nagisa continues to move closer to Irina the smiles from before haven't left their faces, as Nagisa come to the foot of her throne the gorgeous witch leans forward, she wraps her right arm around his head and leans in closer, she places her left arm on his body, quickly Irina grabs the necklace from around Nagisa's neck and throws it in the air it landing in front of the girls cage, Karma tries to move as he sees this "take one more step forward and die" the horde of boys say all together.

Irina moves closer to Nagisa's ear "shame about your plan, don't worry you'll love it her with me, and you still be my favourite subject cutie" Irina whispers in his ear, Nagisa doesn't move. Irina leans back to go in and take control and see Nagisa still smiling, the two begin kissing adding tongue action after a few seconds, Karma and the girls consider this a loss. Nagisa is surviving the witches charm well even without the necklace, both him and Irina are enjoying this though Nagisa is of two minds, while Irina is enjoying the time with her "favourite subject" Nagisa was trying to survive, enjoy the moment and move his hand closer to hers. Nagisa gets his left hand on the magic controlling his former party members and throws it on the ground. All of Irina's subjects snap out of it and realises they were pointing their weapons at a friend, they turn around to see there female companions locked in a cage and Nagisa and Irina kissing. Karma leads the team to find a way to open the cage while Nagisa and Irina are still in their bliss. The cage door eventually breaks after attacking it with spears enough and all the girls get out. While Irina and Nagisa are still in there passionate moment the heroes surround them waiting for them to be done, Irina and Nagisa eventually separate with the two of them not even paying attention to the circle around them "you win, I'l release everyone under control" Irina says with the party surprised that she said that, Nagisa still looks at her "and I'l stop killing people" the witch adds "good" Nagisa says smiling. Nagisa's teammates are confused how the two agreed on this but are happy that this should be over and all start to leave the tower with Nagisa and Karma being the last two. Nagisa is the last to leave the tower but just as he is about to walk away a heart shaped necklace falls into his hands, Nagisa looks up and see a beautiful blonde leaning out a window "you left this" she says cheerfully. Nagisa puts it on and looks at her, the heart on the necklace starts to glow. Irina blows him a kiss just before he has to leave.

(AN: I have a few ideas for these bonus chapters some fit in the story and some dont so i may just make a separate book for them)


End file.
